The One Who's Different, or Lily is Not Like That
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: Lily isn't like the others. They all get it, but at the same time, they don't. She knows who she is. This is a story of how others get to see how rare she really is. It might have some JPLE fluff later on, I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

The One Who's Different

or

Lily is Not Like That

Chapter One

Lily yawned. The sun was streaming in her window, right into her eyes. It was Saturday morning, and it was early. She was the only one in the whole house that was awake. This was Lily's favorite time of day, the time when nothing can touch you and the day is still young. She jumped in the shower, got dressed, then walked downstairs into the sunny kitchen.

Lily cut herself a slice of bread and turned to look out the window just as a tawny owl flew into it. Bang! She ran out the back door to check on the owl ho was now looking quite dazed as it lay there on the ground. Lily took the envelope tied to its leg, two letters fell out, the first read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Caroline and I have decided to go to Diagon Alley next Saturday. Will you join us? We're going to stay at the leady cauldron 'til school starts. You can stay there with us if you want, I know how much you hate it at home. If your interested, we'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at two o'clock. _

_Much love,_

_Sarah_

Then Lily looked at the second letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Please stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Sarah and me. Pwetty pwease? If you want, mum says that you can come over here today and stay with us 'til then. I know you want to get away from Petunia. So, please concider coming to my house today with all yor Hogwarts stuff. This is the last summer you know, we might as well live it to the fullest. Anyways, reply TODAY, and if you don't I will definitely come and bodily drag you out of your house. Yes, this is a threat. Anyways, see you later Lily._

_Caroline_

Lily sighed, she knew that there was no way to talk Caroline out of coming to get her and staying the rest of the summer with her and Sarah. She decided to break the news to her parents once they woke up, for now, she would pack. This was the first time that Lily was able to pack with magic. She had only turned seventeen two weeks ago, and hadn't had much cause for doing magic since. With one flick of her wand, all of har things folded, wrapped, and stacked themselves before settling gently into her enourmous school trunk.

After that was all done, Lily once again went back outside. She wandered in the garden for a couple of hours reading a book. Then she picked a boquet of flowers, walked back to the house, and put them in a vase on the table. At that time she heard her parents stirring in the master bedroom above the kitchen. She trugged pensivly up the stairs thinking about how she would tell her parents that she wouldn't be seeing them for another year.

As Lily entered their room, her mother turned away from her desk where she had been writing and said, "Good moning Lily! Are you after something?"

"Yes mother, as a matter of fact, I am. You see, I got an letter today from Caroline asking me to spend the rest of the summer with her and Sarah. And I would REALLY like to go. Please let me."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, I'll need to talk to your father. Are you SURE that you want to go, I mean, this is your last summer at home?"

"Mum, I'm positive that I want to go. See, we're going to be spending a lot of time in Diagon Alley, and I'll be able to see all of my friends for the first time in a month. I really do want to go mum. You're the only one that can talk dad into it, please try really really hard. I REALLY want to go mum, please."

The look on her daughter's face was too much for Amelia Evans, so she gave lily a hug and said,"of course sweetheart, if you really want to go that much, I'll talk your father into it before you can say 'hello.'" And with that Mrs. Evans left the room and walked straight downstairs to the kitchen where Fred Evans was cooking breakfast for himself.

"Fred?" Mrs. Evans ventured. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," she said after her husband had acknowledged her.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about Lily."

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, it's just that she has a request to ask of us."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, this morning Lily got a letter from Sarah (A/N Mr.Evans liked Sarah and her parents more than Caroline's.) asking her to stay with her for the rest of the summer. Lily has been missing all of her friends from school and would really like to see them. The girls will be spending a lot of time in Diagon Alley, and every Hogwarts student goes there to get their books and things. I think that we should let her go, it is her last summer after all, and she should be able to spend it the way she wants to, it's only fair Fred. After all, she is of age."

"I suppose. Though, I would like to talk to Sarah's parents before Lily goes."

"Oh Fred, how can you do that? Our daughter is seventeen, she is of age in the wzarding world, she is grown up. Why can't you see that? Lily is going, and you are NOT talking to Sarah's parents, and that is FINAL!" Lily's mother would not tolerate her husbands overprotectiveness over his daughters. She knew how painful it was for them, and he decided to turn a blind eye. Oh well, she had gotten her temper up, and when that happened, Fred always gave her her way.

"Alright then," came the meak reply.

"Yes," whispered Lily. She had been listening at the door and could hardly keep herself from screaming in elation.

A/N Hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic, and I don't think that the beginning is very strong. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive critisism is VERY VERY welcome. Thank you so much.


	2. Florean Fortesque's

**A/N Thank you to my THREE reviewers, PrincessAlianora, dancergirl28 and Artreyu. I REALLEY appreciate it. Also, thanks again to dancergirl28 for being my beta. This is realley short, but I promise that the next one will be longer:D**

Disclaimer Never will, never have, though I'd give anything. P.S. this is getting REALLEY old REALLEY fast.

**Chapter 2**

Lily sighed. Everything was packed, she was only waiting to leave. Her parents had gone out for a little while, and she wanted to say goodbye before she left for the rest of the summer.

As she sat on her bed waiting, her stomach grumbled menacingly. "Alright! I'll feed you!" She walked pensively down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and made herself a sandwich. Mmmmm…. tomato and cheese, her favorite. Lily gave her wand a flick, and the kitchen was spotless once again. "I love magic!" she said to herself for the billionth time.

"Lily, We're home!" Lily heard her parents call. At those words, she levitated her trunk, grabbed Dilis (her owl) and clambered back down the stairs once again with her trunk in tow. A quick goodbye to her parents, then a handful of floo powder and she was off.

With a horrible jolt, Lily Evans arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She got a room from the young landlord, Tom. Then Lily hurried out back into the alley. There she tapped the brick that triggered the entryway into Diagon Alley. As the bricks all shifted, she couldn't help but sigh at the beauty of the place. The bustle and color of the shops, and the feeling of friendliness that flew through the air. Lily started walking down the street peeking in all the shop windows. Several times she was tempted to enter some of them, but she figured that Caroline would murder her alive if she was late. Indeed, there, sitting outside Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor were Sarah Lannam and Caroline Worthing. She ran up to them and gave both a warm hug. "Oh, I thought I'd never get here. Dad was being a royal pain earlier. This was SUCH a good idea you two."

"We know," responded Sarah and Caroline.

"That's why we did it. Do you realley think that we're that thick as to do something that isn't a good idea? Well, at least a good idea in our books," said Sarah.

"Yeah, we realley aren't as unruly as we appear to be. It's just that we play by a different set of rules," Caroline said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I know that," Lily responded. "But still, Carrie, don't get hurt, okay? I still remember last year, and I don't want that to happen again. It's just not worth it, it realley isn't. I don't want to see you like that even again, got it?"

"Lily please don't bring that up ever again. Ever, you hear me. I don't wish to relive that. I will never relive that, and do you know why?" At this Lily shook her head. "Because," continued Caroline, "I know what to do now. I will never EVER chase after boys who are utterly in love with my best friend."

"Caroline Amandlia Worthing! How DARE you imply that. James hates me, and I hate him. End of story. And James is most certainly NOT in love with me!" Lily ran her hands through her hair in an exasperated way. _ He CAN'T love me. He just can't. He's James Potter, the most sought after boy that Hogwarts has ever seen. He can absolutely NOT be in love with me, Lily Evans. He just CAN'T._ Thought Lily as though trying to convince herself of the fact.

"Lily, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" asked Sarah.

"Mwa?" said Lily, stirring from her reverie. "Oh, no, sorry deary, I wasn't listening. I was…..wandering."

"Yeah, 'wandering,' more like daydreaming about a certain raven haired boy," Caroline muttered loudly.

"HEY!" came Lily's predictable retort. "What on EARTH do you think you're saying I-"

But she was cut off by Sarah who said suddenly, "Alright girls, stop your arguing, we'll discuss it later. For now let's enjoy the day and go _wandering_ aimlessly about Diagon Alley. Okay?"

"Sure," said Caroline.

"Oh no you don't Sarah Annette Lannam," said Lily, "don't you DARE go changing the subject on me. I will finish what I have to say and convince you BOTH that I do not, and never have fancied James Potter."

"Yes, alright Lils, but not in the middle of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, in the middle of Diagon Alley in the middle of the day! You can tell us later. Seeing as this battle has been going on for five year, I think you can wait all of nine hours to finish it. Please Lily?" pleaded Sarah.

"Oh fine, alright, I will bend to your wishes for now. But you won't be able to slip out of it later, you scheming little enchantress. This so called 'battle' will end TONIGHT, or my name isn't Lily Alrenia Evans, which it is."

**A/N Okay, this chapter is REALLEY short, and I apologize, but I'm extremely tired and don't feel like going all the way through the rest of the day to come, and having Lily finish her 'battle' once and for all. So, anyways, just don't forget to press the little button that says "go" on it and submit a review. I only got two last time, and one was from Alyssa. Come on peoples, I know I'm getting the hits, just the reviews aren't there. Constructive criticism is, as always, very welcome. Even flames would be welcome at this point. Come on, find it in your hearts to give me thirty seconds (or less if you type fast) of your life. PLEASE?**


	3. What to do at 11 o'clock?

Disclaimer - WHY ME????????????? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE GIVEN THIS BURDEN?????????????? Ha ha , jk, lol (ally) so, yeah, have fun reading, (PS, for slow people in the world, I don't' own HP or any counterparts

"Well," said Caroline plopping on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron, "that was lots of fun."

"Yeah, we should have thought of this before," replied Lily.

Sarah - "I'm stuffed."

Lily - "Sarah, that was entirely irrelevant to the conversation"

Sarah – "No it wasn't!"

Lily – "Yes, it was."

Sarah – "Wasn't"

Lily – "Was."

Sarah – "Not"

Lily – "Wasn't"

Sarah – "WAS!"

Lily – "There, I knew you'd come around in the long run."

Sarah – What??? LILY!!!!!! Why you little trickster!!" and Sarah proceeded to jump on Lily and tickle her.

Lily – "Sarah…(giggle)…Sarah…stop…stop…Sarah Lannam…I'll tell Sirius..."

Sarah – "YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then Sarah proceeded to tickle Lily even harder.

Lily – "Sarah…(giggle) I mean it…(giggle) I'll tell if you don't…(giggle) … stop… SARAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (giggle)..SIRIUS…(giggle) S-S-Sirius…Black… Sarah…(giggle) Likes…(giggle) you!!!

(Enter Sirius)

Sirius – "Excuse me, but did someone in here just scream my name?"

Sarah – "huh" when she saw who it was, she stood up very quickly, and then fell over because she'd tripped on the rug. "uhh…no…"

Sirius – "Oh, well, ok then, thought someone did, but I guess not," hey, you lot haven't seen James anywhere have you? Moony and I are looking for him."

Emily – "No, we haven't."

Sirius – "Uh…right then, bye," and with that Sirius Black turned around, walked out the door, and shut it behind him.

Emily – "Well, _that_ was interesting, wasn't it _Sarah_?"

Sarah – "Shut up Em."

Emily – "Sorry, didn't mean to offend…or did I?" she said with an evil smirk.

Sarah – "Emi_ly_!"

Emily – "What?"

Sarah – sigh

Lily – "Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Emily – "Yes Lils?"

Lily – "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Sarah – "You can stop doing that now"

Lily – "oooooooo what should we do now that it's eleven o'clock?"

Sarah – "Let's pretend we're animals. Em, you can be a giraffe, I'll be a segull, and you can bea pig. Ok Lily?"

Lily – "Sarah, you're insane"

Sarah – "I know," then Sarah started cawing like a seagull.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sirius – "WHO EVER YOU ARE, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HEAR OURSELVES THINK!!" Shouted Sirius from the room nextdoor.

James – (muffled) "I didn't know you could think Padfoot! Way to go!...OW! SIRIUS, GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!! MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls snickered at the sounds coming from the other room.

Emily – "Hey, I have an idea, let's eavesdrop on them!"

Sarah – "YEAH!!!!! Ha ha!!!!!! Sirius Black, prepare to suffer from the ruthless jaws of Sarah Lannam!!! Mwa ha ha!" and Sarah ran over to the bed, jumped on it, then plopped down with her ear pressed firmly against the wall.

Lily – "Should we really be do-"

Sarah – "Shut up Lils, I can't hear!"

Lily – (whispering) "_Should we really be doing this?_"

Emily – (whispering) "_Oh come on Lily, have some fun…god knows James has had enough blackmail about you over the years. Now…it's payback time!!! He he he!_"

Lily – (whispering) "_What was I thinking??? Giving up a chance to get back at Potter??? I really am a lunatic." _

Sarah – "We already know that darling."

Then Emily and Lily joined Sarah at the wall to the Maurader's room.

AN – that's all for now. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I wasn't really happy with this story, but it's kinda better now. Ok, so enough talk from me. If anyone has any genius ideas for this story, let me know. SO!!!! Who's gonna review this time????????? I wonder…


End file.
